¡El novio de Marinette!
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Marinette adoraba a Manon, pero había veces, como justo esa, que desearía con todas sus fuerzas tener permitido estrangularla. (Adrien/Marinette)


**— ¡EL NOVIO DE MARINETTE! —**

* * *

Era una tarde de fin de semana en casa de los Dupain-Cheng y Marinette se encontraba estudiando, o más bien trataba de estudiar más y babear menos por su profesor particular. Pues era Adrien Agreste quien había acudido a su llamado en clase de que no entendía nada de los temas de historia para el examen. Se esperaba la ayuda de Alya, pero como la peli castaña era muy lista se inventó una excusa y le preguntó al joven Agreste si no le importaba y el chico había aceptado ayudar a Marinette.

— Cuando jugaste con él a videojuegos pudiste hablar por primera vez con él sin el tartamudeo, después desde que te ayudó a entender el chino de tu tío ya no te pones más nerviosa a su lado. ¡Chica! Está claro que si quieres ser alguien importante para Adrien tienes que pasar tiempo a solas con él. No tengo ni idea de porque, pero es la única forma en la que te sientes totalmente segura a dar un movimiento, ¿verdad? —le había dicho Alya guiñándole un ojo cómplice y Marinette, sabiendo que era cierto, solo pudo asentir. Realmente, había sido tan natural hablarle al rubio fuera de clases, que ni cuenta se había dado del gran paso adelante que había pegado. ¡Adrien incluso había defendido a su familia de Chloé! Sí, tenía posibilidades.

Así que hay estaba, siendo la única alumna del profesor Adrien Agreste, ¡pero era increíblemente difícil! Debería estar prohibido que un joven súper modelo tan hermoso como inteligente y amable como el que más fuera profesor particular. Marinette incluso empezaba a sospechar que el oji verde debía de tener ascendencia divina, porque estaba claro que él era demasiado perfecto como para que la simple humanidad lo mereciera.

— Entonces, Mari, ¿puedes decirme cuándo estalló la Revolución Francesa? —preguntó el rubio con toda la paciencia del mundo, ocultando el texto del libro de los ojos azules de está.

La chica se sonrojó sobremanera y comenzó a boquear ante la sonrisa corta que le dedicaba el chico, esperando su respuesta. No, la fecha se le había borrado totalmente de la cabeza, pero si quisiera, la peli azul podía decirle el instante exacto en el que estalló la revolución de mariposas en su estómago porque él acababa de usar de un diminutivo cariñoso para nombrarla. ¿Así la llamaría cuando estuvieran casados? Y con esas, Marinette comenzó a fantasear de nuevo con un futuro altamente improbable, si no ponía los pies en la tierra y comenzaba a hacerle caso al Adrien real justo en frente de ella. Adrien luciendo esa sonrisa que fue lo que la enamoró en segunda instancia, después de la sinceridad del chico.

— Tan hermosa... —suspiró Marinette a la nada.

El joven Agreste enarcó una ceja, extrañado por la respuesta de su amiga.

— Sí, la reina Maria Antoineta de Francia era tan hermosa como caprichosa y egocéntrica —asintió Adrien—. Pero Mari, esa parte del tema ya la dimos hace una hora, y tampoco es un dato tan importante.

La chica tenía ganas de llorar de alegría, correr hasta Notre Dame y darle millones de gracias a Dios por permitirle tener en su vida a un ser tan perfecto, como humilde. Adrien no había pensado ni por un momento que en realidad se estaba refiriendo a su sonrisa, ni al brillo de expectación que habían tenido sus ojos... antes de decepcionarle con esa tonta respuesta.

— Muy cierto, creo que necesito otro repaso —dijo ella, ocultando sus nervios a flor de piel.

El chico asintió.

— Todo el tiempo que necesites —le recalcó mientras le devolvía el libro.

¡Centrarse, tenía que centrarse! ¡Adrien era nada menos que el alumno de matrícula de la clase, jamás iba a fijarse en ella si la creía una pobre tonta!

— No te pongas nerviosa, Marinette, tú también eres muy lista, ¡lo sabes! —la animó Tikki en una voz en susurros que Adrien no pudo escuchar, pero la peli azul sí y le sonrió a su Kwami ahora oculta entre el libro y su portadora.

Entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

— ¿Eh, quién será? No espero visitas —dijo Marinette dejando el libro de texto en la mesita y después le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Adrien— ¿Podrias esperar? Voy a ver quien es.

— Claro, no me moveré de aquí —asintió el rubio.

— Parece que la chica no es demasiado espabilada —comentó Plagg, saliendo de su escondite, después de escuchar la puerta cerrada.

Adrien, mostrando su verdadera cara, frunció el ceño, asesinando a su kwami con la mirada.

— No seas tan cruel, Marinette no es tonta —defendió a su princesa—. Todo lo contrario, es muy inteligente, solo está teniendo un mal día.

— Sí claro, un mal día... —repitió el gato volador con segundas. Estaba claro para él que el problema de concentración de la chica tenía nombre y apellido y en asuntos del amor era tan cortito como ella.

Adrien solo decidió ignorarle y Plagg volvió a su escondite en silencio cuando la puerta del salón volvió a abrirse. Por ella apareció Marinette llevando de la mano a una niña pequeña de unos cinco años. Adrien la recordaba, aparte de que que había sido La Marionetista, también era la pequeña niñita que le había acompañado en su sensión de fotos hace un tiempo. Le debía a ese pequeño ángel haber desviaso la atención del público y por una vez pudo respirar tranquilo. Ademas, llevaba agarrado en su mano libre un peluche de Chat Noir. Puntos extra para la pequeñaja.

— Adrien, está es Manon —presentó Marinette a la pequeña que observaba al chico con curiosidad—. Es la hija de una amiga de mi madre, la cuido a veces. Hoy su madre tuvo una emergencia y tengo que encargarme de ella. Podríamos... —parecia que las palabras le dolían al salir— ¿posponer el estudio para otro día?

— No seas tonta —dijo Adrien amablemente, mientras se levantaba y las encaraba—, puedes estudiar tú mientras yo la distraigo.

En esa el chico se sentó sobre sus rodillas, poniéndose a la altura de la más joven.

— Hola, Manon, ¿me recuerdas?

La chica se quedó callada solo un segundo, antes de que su cara se iluminase en reconocimiento.

— Claro, eres el chico de las fotos del parque —exclamó la pequeña de piel morena, mientras se soltaba del agarre de su niñera y le señalaba con el dedo. Marinette estuvo a punto de llamarle la atención diciéndole que señalar era una grosería y que no debería hacerlo, cuando de repente se le fue el color del cuerpo por...—. ¡El novio de Marinette!

Por eso.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo en la sala durante un segundo, en que la adolescente no sabía que hacer, si tirarse por la ventana o estrangular a Manon a la mínima oportunidad... hasta que la dulce risa del único varón en la sala rompió la tensión.

— No, no soy su novio, somos amigos —le corrigió Adrien muy seguro y tranquilo.

Marinette pudo respirar tranquila dandose cuenta de que él no había tomado la frase de la niña en serio.

— ¡Ah, claro, es verdad! Cuando le pregunté a Marinette por segunda vez si erais novios, por todas las fotos tuyas que tenía en su habitación, ella me dijo que no, pero que ojalá sí.

¡Malditos niños pequeños y su maldita sinceridad! En esa Marinette en serio se estaba acercando lentamente a la ventana para tirarse, ¡ya no tenía sentido vivir con Adrien mirándole en shock como ahora!

Oh, no... Todo se volvió negro para ella y se desmayó. Se habría caído al suelo si no fuera porque Adrien la agarró a tiempo.

— ¿Se murió? —preguntó la pequeña, preocupada.

— No —le aseguró Adrien a la pequeña tomándole el pulso a la chica y botándolo regular—, es que estaba muy cansada de estudiar tanto y se durmió —le mintió mientras tumbaba a la peli azul en el sofá.

No quería decirle a la niña que Marinette se había desmayado, se notaba que ambas estaban unidas y no quería asustar a Manon.

— Ah, bueno... ¿Quieres jugar a Ladybug y Chat Noir conmigo? —le preguntó Manon al rubio con los ojos brillantes a la vez que zarandeaba el muñeco— Tengo a Ladybug guardada en mi mochila.

¿Cómo resistirse a esos ojitos?

— Claro...

Y así fue como esa tarde Adrien pasó de profesor a niñero sustituto de una niña que no paraba de adularle por lo bien que hacía de Chat Noir, si esa niña supiera... Y solo se sorprendió más cuando le había preguntado a la niña donde había comprado esos muñecos y Manon le había respondido que Marinette los había hecho.

* * *

— Marinette, cuentame, ¿cómo te fue con Adrien? —le preguntó Alya a su mejor amiga el lunes nada más llegar a clase el lunes.

La peli azul se sonrojó sobre manera y apenas abría la boca para hablar...

— Yo te lo digo, Alya, le fue genial —respondió un más que sonriente Adrien por la franco chinesa mientras se acercaba y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Marinette pegándola a él y a la chica le temblaron las piernas, aun creyendo estar en un sueño—. Ahora, si nos disculpas, mi novia aun necesita repasar un poco para el examen de historia. ¡Nos vemos, Alya!

Y se fueron a la biblioteca, dejando plantada a una futura reportera con la quijada al suelo.

— Esa chica _tiene_ que contarme su secreto.

Las risas cuando le contase, no solo a ella si no tambien a la prensa que una niña pequeña se había confesado por ella.

¡Ah, y Manon se convirtió la niña más rica de París en dulces por eso! Pero no se los dio Marinette, si no sus padres. Que cosas.


End file.
